Earning Their Keep
by nox-alatus
Summary: SLASH. Takes place back in the day when Eric was still with his maker. Rated M for a reason, people. COMPLETE.


This is my first foray into SLASH and 'gheybuttsecks', so be kind. Regrettably, Micah is not mine. He belongs to EricDreamer, who was kind enough to let me do dirty, dirty things to him. This takes place long ago when Eric and Micah were still with their maker (who is a complete bitch). **Gratuitous male-on-male lovin' ahead - don't like, don't read.**

In case this story gets booted, I have this and several more one-shots posted on my blog www (dot) noxalatus (dot) blogspot (dot) com

**. . . . .**

Eric entered the darkened bedroom, the only illumination coming from a few candles scattered randomly. Ignoring the shadowy figure in the corner, his gaze settled on the brunette in front of him. The other man, Micah, was similar enough to him that they could pass as brothers, despite them having been born centuries apart.

One had long, straight blond hair and striking blue eyes; the other had slightly wavy chestnut locks sitting over deep chocolate brown eyes. Although the brunette was marginally shorter than the blond, their bodies were a match. Both had wide shoulders, narrow waists and hips, well-muscled from top to bottom. Both of them nude, very faint scars that criss-crossed their bodies were visible, remnants of mortal lives spent on a battlefield.

Closing the space between them with two large strides, Eric crashed his lips into Micah's. Stubble ground againt stubble, rough tongues met, fangs extended. Threading one hand through the thick mane, Eric yanked the younger vampire's head back to attack his throat. As his fangs grazed the sensitive flesh, Micah's body shivered in response, emitting a low growl and raking his fingernails across the blond's back. One hand scratched its way down his back, over his toned ass, around his hips and wrapped around his quickly growing erection. The blond moaned, releasing his hold on the man's neck as his cock was stroked.

Stepping back a bit, Eric rubbed his hands across Micah's pecs, giving his nipples a hard tweak before shoving him backwards onto the plush bed. The brunette propped himself up on his elbows and watched as the taller man crawled up between his legs. Eric licked the underside of the thick shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth. He was careful not to draw blood as he ran his teeth up and down in time with his nails scratching Micah's thighs. Taking the entire length in his mouth, Eric buried his face into the other man's pubic hair, grateful that vampires have no gag reflex or need to breathe. At this, Micah wrapped his hands in silken blond hair, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

Responding to the insistent pull on his scalp, Eric slithered up to the lips waiting for him, kissing, licking, nipping all the way. Their tongues met and dueled for dominance as the men writhed against each other. Breaking the kiss to briefly lick two of his fingers, Eric pressed those digits deep into Micah, feeling his muscles contract around the invasion. Curling his index finger, the blond found a sweet spot that caused his partner to convulse and howl in pleasure.

Sitting back on his haunches, he curled his fingers again, eliciting another deep groan from Micah. The brunette raised his legs and Eric took that for the invitation that it was. Removing his fingers he spit on his hand, rubbing the makeshift lubricant over his thick length as he positioned himself at the man's entrance. Pressing his hands to the back of Micah's muscular thighs, Eric pushed through the tight ring of muscle, gasping at the tight heat.

Slowly, he eased himself inside and held still, waiting for the muscles to relax around his cock. When the spasming stopped, Eric started moving. Halfway out, then back in to the hilt then out again, the motion brought out growls and moans of pleasure from both men. Harder and harder, the blond pounded into the brunette, stroking Micah's hard-on in time with his thrusting. Adjusting his position slightly, Eric searched for the sweet spot again, knowing he found it when Micah cried out.

Fucking him in earnest now, Eric plunged hard into his partner, abandoning the other man's cock to prop himself in position. With a throaty howl Micah came, splattering his seed all over both of their chests. When his muscles contracted, Eric came as well, shooting deep inside the brunette. Leaing over Micah, he kissed the man as he pulled out.

After wiping themselves off with a thin towel, both vampires stood facing the darkest corner of the room. A female spoke, her voice icy.

"Good. You have entertained me well enough for the evening. I expect a better performance tomorrow, however. You are now free to feed."

The men bowed towards the voice before leaving the room, still naked. "Thank you, mistress."


End file.
